


masterpiece

by larakami



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Taeyong is a high school student, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, at the start it will be renjun/yukhei, it will be fun, itsy bitsy daddy kink, jisung is too cute to be true, lots of yuwin
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakami/pseuds/larakami
Summary: Ten Lee, şirketi için en uygun yüzü bulduğunu fark eder.
Kudos: 3





	masterpiece

Gözlerimi birkaç saniyeliğine kapalı tutarak mekanın üzerimde yarattığı etkiyi atmaya çalıştım. Bu zamana kadar ne kendisine ne de türevine adım atmamıştım bu barın. Jaehyun için yaptığım şeyler teker teker gözlerimin önüne gelirken kendimi sakin tutmak için kısık bir nefes aldım.

En fazla on dakika olmuştu bara gireli ama her an kusacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Bolca sigara dumanı ve alkolün yanında insanların birbirine karışan parfüm ve ter kokuları burnumu yakıyor, saniyede bir renk değiştiren ışıklar ise her seferinde gözüme girmeyi başarabiliyordu. Huzursuzluk midemden boğazıma doğru tırmanmaya başladığında elimi oturduğum deri koltukta ilerlettim, Jaehyun'a tutunmaya çalıştım.

Elini çekmek için duraklamadı bile.

Bunun aptalca olduğunu biliyordum. Jaehyun'a bu kadar taviz vermemin hiçbir mantığı yoktu. Ancak kendime engel olamıyor, onun hala uzaktan kumandalı arabamı yarıştırdığım çocuk olduğuna inanmak istiyordum. Bu liseye başladığımız günden beri bana bir bok parçasıymıșım gibi davranması önemli değildi. Yanındaki varlığım sessiz kaldığım veya rahatsız etmediğim sürece bakiydi ve inanın bana, daha bir sene ve birkaç ay öncesine kadar Jaehyun'un bununla hiçbir alakası yoktu.

Jaehyun çocukken sürekli peşimden koşardı. Hoş, arkadaş olabilmemizin tek sebebi de peşimden koşmasaydı aslında. Onu kendimden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştıkça peşimden ayrılmamış, daha beş yaşındayken kardeş gibi olmamızı sağlamıştı.

Şimdi her şeyin tersine dönmesi karmanın kendisi miydi?

Dumanın yoğunlaşmasıyla öksürmek isterken şokla yanıma baktım. Jaehyun hemen yanımda, benim aksime oldukça rahat görünmeye çalışarak sağ elini koltuğun kolunda oturan ve vücudunu cömertçe paylaşan kızın beline atmıştı, az önce tutmaya çalıştığım parmakları arasındaki sigara, eğreti duruyordu.

Sinir, tüm hücrelerime yayılırken sağ yanağımı ısırdım, oksijen oranı oldukça düşük olsa da ciğerlerime en azından beni sakin tutacak kadar nefes almaya çalıştım. İnsanların havalı olduğunu düşünerek kendilerine zarar vermesi, bu zamana kadar inanamadığım bir aptallıktı. Sigara, uyuşturucu ve alkolün rahatlatması ya da "hayatlarını unutmalarını sağlaması" umrumda değildi. Ölümün ne olduğunu bilen kimse, kendikini hızlandırmak için böyle bir şey yapmazdı.   
Büyük ihtimalle Jaehyun henüz öğrenememişti.

Aniden gelen, tutmayı bile beceremediği sigarayı kıçında söndürme hissi o kadar ağır basıyordu ki şu an, bunu yapabilmek için her şeyimi verebilirdim.

Jaehyun'un sesini duydum ancak seslenişi bana değildi. Gözlerim sigaraya dalmışken rahatsız olduğumu fark edip etmediğini merak ettim. Elbette ki etmişti; sadece umrumda değildim. Şu anda ayağa kalkıp ona bağırıp çağırsam, hatta kimsenin bilmediği halleriyle tehdit etsem bile umursamazdı. Artık beni dinlemiyordu. Çünkü onlar gibi değildim.

Peki ya birkaç saniyeliğine olsam ne kaybederdim?

Tam bir deli cesaretiyle ellerimden destek alarak koltuktan kalktım, önünde durdum. Belki de yarım saattir buradaydık ama o ilgisini üzerimde yeni toplayabilmişti. Gözlerinde belirmeye başlan alay parıltıları birkaç saniye öncesine kadar haklı olduğumun kanıtıydı.

Dudaklarımı sola kıvırdım hafifçe. Bunca yıldır beni tanımasına rağmen hala küçümsenmem saçmalıktan başka bir şey olamazdı. Öne eğilerek omuzlarından tuttum, bacaklarımı iki yana açtım ve rahatlığı sorgulamadan kucağına oturdum.

Gözlerindeki parıltılar, yüz ifadesi, hatta tüm bedeni donmuştu. Bir elimle saçlarına tutunurken diğeriyle yanına uzandım, az önce vermemek için her şeyi yapabileceği sigarasını aldım ve yaslandığı koltuğa bastırarak söndürdüm. Hafif yanık kokusu, ucuz parfümlerin arasında yok oldu.

"İçme."

Onu bu kadar etkileyenin davranışım mı yoksa duyamayacağını bildiğim için kulağına eğilmem mi, bilmiyordum. Zaten önemi de yoktu; ben hala Lee Taeyong'tum ve Jaehyun hala beni arka plana atmaya çalışan bir aptaldı.

Dudaklarım alayla kıvrılırken kalkmak için omuzlarına koydum ellerimi; şu anda oturduğumuz koltuktan destek almam demek belki de yüzlerce insanın DNA'sına temas etmek demekti, evime varır varmaz yarım saatimi duşta geçireceğime söz verdim.

Ama bir anda, en az Jaehyun kadar şaşırmış bücürün arkasında, biriyle kesişti gözlerim. Beyaz ışık büyük bir şansla yüzüne vurdu ve ben, bu bakışma beş saniyeliğine de olsa, sarsıldığımın farkına vardım.

Dudakları benimkine benzer bir alayla kıvrılmıştı, büyük ihtimalle koyu renkli olan gözleri donuktu. Giydiği bol saten gömlek, beyaz teninin hatrı sayılır bir kısmını açıkta bırakırken siyah pantolonu ve boynundaki düğümlenmiş ince zincir kolyesiyle buraya ait olmadığını bağırıyordu ve bahsettiğim bu "ait olmama" benimki gibi değildi. Büyük ihtimalle sırf sarhoş olup başka birinin evinde uyanmaması için Jaehyun'a engel olmaya çalışan ben, bu çöplüğe daha çok yakışıyordum.

Belki de o an gözlerini bana dikmemiş olsa her şey böyle olmazdı. Elbette ki aklıma takılırdı; eve döndüğümde Jaehyun'a söverken bir yandan zihnimin bir köşesini ona ayırabilirdim ama hepsi çikolatalı dondurmama kavuşana kadar sürerdi.   
Pekala, belki gece uykuya dalmadan önce yarım saat kadar cinsel yönelimimi de sorgulatırdı ama sahiden, hepsi bu olurdu.

Onu fark ettiğimi anladığında alaylı ifadesi silindi, sadece gülümsedi bana. Yüzüm tepki verebilmek için fazlasıyla donmuştu, gözlerimin açıldığını hissediyordum ama bunu yapan kesinlikle ben değildim. Sıcacık bir his soluk borumdan aşağıya kayarken yutkunmaya çalıştım. Nerede olduğum veya ne yaptığım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu artık. Beynim büyük ihtimalle ermişti.

Elimde tutabildiğim küçücük mantığımın bana söylediği tek şey buradan çıkmam oldu. Daha adını bile bilmeden, pardon, daha sesini bile duymadan üzerimde böyle bir etkiye sahip olmak bir yandan irademi sorgulatırken bir yandan da kaçma isteğimi dizginlememe engel oluyordu.

Tamamen uğuldayan kulaklarla kalktım, Jaehyun'un yüzüne bile bakmadan arkamı döndüm ve her nasılsa sadece bir kişiye çarpmayı becererek barın çıkış kapısına ulaştım; ki bu küçük bir rekordu, o lanet koltuğa ulaşmaya çalışırken yedi kişiye çarpmıştım.

Soğuk hava yüzüme vurur vurmaz yeniden katılaşmaya başlayan beynimin ilk düşündüğü şey ceketimdi. Geri dönüp almam demek onu bir kez daha görmek demekti ve mantığım, yüzü gözlerimin önüne geldiği an terk etti beni. Saçma herhangi bir eylemde bulunmadan ellerimi tişörtüme sardım, birkaç yüz metre boyunca titremeyi göze alarak yürümeye başladım.

Ve o gece rüyamda onu gördüm.   
Sonraki birkaç gece de.

*

"Kimin ceketini taşıyor bu?" Küçük, hyung'unun sinirli sesini duyduğunda gözlerini neredeyse baygın olan çocuğun elinden bırakmadığı şeye çevirdi. "Taeyong hyung'un galiba."

"Geri zekalı işte, yapacak bir şey yok." Bakır rengi saçlı olan, birkaç saniyeliğine zorla taşıdığı hyung'unu fırlatıp fırlatmamak üzerine tereddüt etti. Çok sevgili Jaehyun o kadar salaktı ki Taeyong yanındayken yüzüne bakmıyor, yanında yokken de ceketini sarılıyordu.

"Bahse varım kendikini barda bırakmıştır. Lele, gidip bir göz atar mısın?"

Chenle aceleyle onayladı zaten kızgın olan çocuğu. Koşar adımlarla birkaç dakika önce çıktıkları (çünkü sarhoş Jaehyun, görünmeyen çim-adamlara selam vermeden geçmenin kabalık olduğuna tüm kalbiyle inanıyordu) kapıya yöneldi, ses düzeyleri normal bir seviyeye indirilmiş hoparlörlerden sağa döndü, artık eskisi kadar kalabalık olmayan pisti geçti ve belki de barın en kötü yerine konumlandırılmış koltuklarına ulaştı. Jaehyun'un ceketi koltuğun sol kolunda duruyordu, Chenle parladığını fark etti.

Ceketi yakasından tutarken yüzündeki iğrenmiş hissi saklamaya çalışmadı. Bunu Jaehyun yerine kuru temizlemeye vermek daha mantıklı olacaktı.

"Merhaba."

Aniden arkasında duyduğu ses sıçramasına sebep olurken elindeki ceketi tehlikenin geldiği yöne doğru savurmak için kaldırdı. Neyse ki herhangi bir eylemde bulunmadan ona seslenen kişiyi fark etti, tanıdıklık hissi tüm vücudunu sararken hareket halindeki cekete engel olmaya çalıştı, parlaklığın en yoğun olduğu bölge koluna çarptı.

Sol elimi bir daha asla kullanamayacağım.

Midesi bunu kaldıramayacaktı.

"İlgilenmiyorum." dedi huzursuz bir şekilde. Evet, karşısındaki siyah saçlı adam aşırı tanıdık geliyordu ama bir barda arkadan yaklaşabilecek kadar değil.

"Şansa bak ki ben de." Adamın gülümseyişi alayla doldu aniden. "En azından seninle değil."

Chenle kaşlarını çattı. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

Aynı anda cebinde titremeye başlayan telefonu aceleyle başını çevirmesine neden oldu. "Her neyse, önemli değil."

"Aslında öyle." Adam yürümeye başlayan Chenle'nin önüne geçti, ilerlemesine engel olmak onun için çok kolay gibiydi. Rahat hareketleri, pantolonunun ceplerine soktuğu elleri ve yüzündeki gülümseme ona farklı bir hava katıyordu. "Sadece bir telefon numarasına ihtiyacım var."

"Bir sapığa arkadaşlarımın numarasını elbette ki vermeyeceğim!" Şiddetle belirtti Chenle.

"Arkadaşın olduğunu sanmıyorum. Ayrıca bir sapık değilim, daha çok..." durakladı adam, doğru kelimeyi arar gibiydi. "...bir arkadaş için lazım diyelim."

Chenle'nin telefonu bir kez daha çalarken sinirle nefes verdi. Bu adamdan kurtulamayacağının farkındaydı. Onu atlatsa bile bu uzun sürecekti ve geri döndüğünde bakır saçlı onu kesinlikle öldürürdü.  
"Kim olduğuna bağlı." dedi pes ettiğini belli etmemeye çalışırken.

"Erken ayrılan." Adamın gülümsemesi büyüdü. Uzun siyah saçından dökülen tutamlar gözlerini kapatırken daha çok... ürkütücü görünüyordu şimdi.

Chenle yutkundu. "Lee Taeyong?" Huzursuz bir rahatlık üzerine yayılırken yeniden titremeye başlayan telefonunu cebinden çıkardı, kırmızı butona bastı ve hala gülümseyen adama baktı. "Söylüyorum, kaydediyor musun?"  
**


End file.
